Blind love
by Burrito956
Summary: Itachi stumbles upon a wounded girl and takes her back with him, only to find out that he is feeling an emotion he has never felt before, love? That can't be right.. Or can it? Itachi/OC Better than summary,I suck at these.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright another Naruto story, this is an O/C and I am trying to keep most in their original characters, but there may be OOC's but it is fan fiction. I also just started Shippuden so I am be off a little but aside from Itachi everyone else is side people. Also I do not own Naruto, I only own my character and the plot.**

"Hang in there Mia, you can do it. We are almost free." The blonde haired girl said carrying her teammate running fast as possible to escape the enemies. The bandages on her friends face soaking up the blood pouring from the cut over her eyes.

"It hurts Sasami." Mia said clutching her wound and spitting up the blood.

"I know… We are almost out of their line of sight. They came to the edge of the cliff only to see a vast range of mountains and desert.

"Perfect." She smirked to herself and took off for the mountains. When she was certain they were clear she leaned her against the mountain to check over her wounds. It was not good… Her cut on her eyes were bleeding through and the blow she took infected with poison is slowly shutting down her organs and from the amount of blood she coughs up she won't last long; because if the wounds don't kill her lack of blood will.

"Sasami." She reached her hand out for her to grab it.

"I am here." She said holding it.

"Go on… I will just slow you down and there is no point in both of us dying." She said coughing up more blood.

"No! I will not leave you. C'mon, there is an opening in the mountain over there. Maybe we can get far enough in and wait for them to leave." She picked her up again running as fast as she could only to have the enemy jump right in front of then. She put Mia down on the ground got ready as they attacked her.

Mia just cursed herself for being useless and hoped something or someone would save them. Suddenly she felt an immense amount of Chakra that belonged to neither Sasami nor the enemies, just as she felt an immense amount of Chakra released she heard the choke of death and all was silent. She tried her best to listen and felt Sasami in front of her.

"Who are you?" She shouted at the two figures in front of her. One had pale blue skin and looked like a fish and the other had blue hair in a ponytail with red eyes and lines coming out of the corners of his eyes. She suddenly felt warm liquid running down her side to see a huge gouge, she covered her hand over it, wincing through the pain as her vision started to blur.

"Sasami. What is going on?" Ayame asked feeling her wound. "Sasami! What happened?" Panic in her voice.

"Who are you?" She asked again, this time more assertive. When they just stared at her she stood up only to fall down again, she wasn't gonna last much longer but she couldn't let them kill Mia.

"Don't move, you will make your wounds worse." One of them said with a deeper calm voice.

"Why do you care? Who are you? If you are here to help us then take her."

"Sasami?" Mia asked confused.

"I don't have much time left, this wound hit me in a vital spot but there is still hope for Mia, so please.. If you are gonna help us take her." She pleaded with them as things started to go black.

"SASAMI!" Mia screamed as she felt her fall against her.

"Survive Mia and know I will always be with you." She kissed her on the forehead as her body went limp.

"SASAMI! NO!" Mia screamed cradling her friend's body close to her and crying. She could feel the blood mixing with tears and herself going unconsciousness.

**Alright I know this was short but this is only the first chapter. I really appreciate reviews as well and I actually would prefer anyone who reads this o drop me a review, even if it's a short one. As always constructive criticism is allowed though I would prefer those to go to my inbox on here more than review section. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	2. Questions

**Hey guys! I would appreciate it if you could review me once again? I just wanna make sure I am not moving too fast and am putting enough detail in. Thanks again! Enjoy!**

She awoke a week later only to be overcome with blackness. She slowly sat up and felt herself on a bed feeling her face remembering what happened before hand, the thought bringing tears to her eyes. She sat up and felt a deep pain in her chest causing her to lay back down.

"So.. I am pretty much immobilized.. Great." She said sighing. "But where am i? and how did I get here?" She closed her eyes trying to listen for any noise and heard faint voices. She could make out a girls voice and one of the voices from before, suddenly the door opened and she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" She asked looking toward the area of sound.

"My name is Konan and I have been ordered to give you a bath and get you some different clothes. What do I call you?" She could feel her picking her up and fumbling with her current clothing.

"Mia.. Mia Hotashi." She felt warm heat on her body and assumed this was the bathtub. She felt herself being stripped and placed in the water, she water feeling great on her skin and relaxing her.

"I will be back to check on you in a little while."

"Thank you Konan." She said as she heard the door close. She felt around for soap and washed herself off and her hair, being careful of her wounds. After a half hour she heard the door open and footsteps approach her, she tried her best to get herself up and help out the girl but could not do much. She felt herself getting dressed and tried her best to walk without her help.

"You are up finally." She heard a voice say, one she did not recognize.

"Yes, thank you for helping me." She said bowing.

"I didn't help you, you should thank Itachi and Kasami." He said bluntly.

"Yes, forgive me."

"Konan bring me Itachi." She heard her shuffle out of the room and a few minutes later she felt someone come in, Itachi.

"Well Itachi this is your decision. Either we kill her now or you take her on as your own responsibility since this is your fault to being with." Venom in his voice, she flinched at his words and tried to not show that she was scared.

"I will take her on as my own responsibility."

"Fine, but mind you Itachi, if she becomes a burden you will have to dispose of her." He just nodded and she felt herself being pulled along, she followed as close as possible but suddenly felt short of breath and fell against the wall.

"Sorry." She said out of breath. She suddenly felt herself being picked up bridal style, the smell of cologne hitting her nose, defiantly a guy's room. She felt herself suddenly put on a bed with silk sheets.

"Umm… What about the room I was in? Shouldn't I go there?" she asked.

"That was actually Konan's room and since we have no more rooms you will be staying with me. Especially since you are my responsibility now." He said flatly.

"Can I ask you why? Why did you save me? You didn't even know me and I have heard of you Itachi.. You are not the type to have emotions or care. So why me?" She felt him staring at her but stood her ground.

"Why does that matter? The fact is I saved you and you should be grateful."

"I am grateful, but I wanna know why, especially if I am to be disposed of if it comes down to it and I will not leave you alone till you tell me." She said smirking.

"I just felt the need to; I can't explain it, so there." He said shuffling around the room.

"Good enough, but one more request."

"What?" Annoyance in his voice.

"Can you come here? I can't see anything and I would like to know what you look like." She said hoping he would let her. She heard shuffling and felt the bed sink down, she put her hands on face and gently felt all around. Itachi closed his eyes as he enjoyed her touch, wishing it would not end and disappointed when she pulled away.

"Thank you." She said bowing. "So if I am to stay here and have you take care of me am I to give you something in return?" she asked playing with the end of the blanket nervous for his answer.

"If you mean sex no, it will just be nice to have company." She smiled at him and nodded.

"How am I already tired? I have hardly done anything." She said shaking her head.

"You still have some poison in your body, it is best for you to rest." She nodded to him then a thought occurred to her.

"So where do I sleep? Because I can sleep on the floor that is no problem." She said getting up only to be pushed down again.

"You will sleep in the bed."

"No! I can't put you out of your bed.. I already put one person out and I feel bad and-"

"Are you really gonna questions everything I do or say?" She quickly shut up and looked down.

"Sorry." And with that she laid down and covered herself up, his pillow smelling just like him and his sheets so soft.

"Before you sleep are you hungry? It has been a week after all." Suddenly her stomach grumbled and she blushed from embarrassment.

"I guess I forgot." She laughed nervously.

"You forgot to eat? You are strange." He said and walked out of the room to return a few minutes later with some soup and grilled cheese.

"Thanks." She said eating, being careful not to spill on his sheets. He just stared at her entranced by her, this girl made him feel something he has not ever felt before except for his younger brother. She had cherry red hair in a ponytail that went to her lower back and crazy bangs with framing around her face, fully pout lips and high cheek bones, gorgeous as most would call her and her knew that the guys were gonna go crazy once they saw her.

"What color are your eyes?" he asked taking her by surprise.

"Green." She took another bite of her food and felt him staring at her. "Why do you keep staring at me? Is there something on my face?" She asked feeling around.

"No, just studying you is all." She felt him stand up and take away her dishes. She nodded to him in appreciation and laid down on the bed.

"I wonder if my eye sight will return blackness is tiring."

"It should over time; there was no nerve damage just temporary as for the poisons that will be out of your system as well."

"Let me guess, I have you guys to thank for that?"

"Not me, but one of us. So who was that girl you were with?" Her heart suddenly dropped as she remembered her smiling face and then her limp body.

"Sasami Nakarashi… A teammate and best friend. We were on a mission when we were outnumbered and I accidently let my guard down for an instant and was infected with the poison, then the cut across my eyes came. If it wasn't for her I would be dead.. She put her life on the line for me and I could do nothing but listen as she died… All because I was useless." She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"So where were you guys from?"

"The Leaf Village, we met at the orphanage and when through the academy together both graduating at the age of 8. Afterwards we moved in together and have been inseparable since, she was my closest friend, pretty much my sister , she took away my loneliness and now that she is gone it's like I am in the orphanage again. But listen to me whine." She said laughing and shook her wrist.

"So you graduated at age of 8 huh? You must be stronger than you look."

"Yea… I am normally not useless but this whole bedridden thing is throwing me off." She said sighing then covering herself up with the blanket.

"You also though are very powerful yourself though from what I have heard, so I guess should consider this an honor then eh?"

"Hn." Was all he said, she just frowned and turned away from him.

"You are like a brick wall." She said pulling the blankets up closer to her, she could feel his look of surprise and smirked to herself. _ Hm.. Most people must not talk to him like that._

"That's a new one." He said slightly agitated.

"Well it's true, sure you ask questions but most of the ones you answer are one word if even. But that's alright; I will make up for that." She turned around grinning at him as he smirked, suddenly becoming very tired she closed her eyes and was asleep before she knew it.


	3. Thunder and Emotions

She was awoken a few hours later by the sound of thunder; she jumped and pulled the blankets over her head, trying to hide her whimpers. Another loud boom rattled the windows; causing her to curl up in a ball and shut her eyes tight, with her hand's over her ears.

"Are you always this loud?" She heard Itachi say.

"N-No.. I just hate th-" She whimpered again at another loud boom. "I am sorry…" Suddenly she felt the bed sink in and the covers lift up. "Wha-what are you doing?" She asked scooting further from him only to realize she was in her undergarments, she quickly covered herself up with the sheet.

"Where did i?"

"You kept squirming in your sleep, like you were uncomfortable and when I removed your clothes you were better." He sad casually.

"You took off my clothes when I was asleep?" She sad in shock and disbelief. "Perv." She laid back down with her back to him.

"Will you just go to sleep?" he said annoyed.

"Yea, if you behave yourself perv." She could feel him getting angry and was about to apologize when another loud boom startled her. Suddenly she was against Itachi's bare chest, his chin resting on her head, she blushed at this and was grateful for the darkness and her being blind, so she couldn't see his face if he could see her.

"Will you sleep now?" he said wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Maybe.."

"What is it now?"

"Well you did take off my clothes in my sleep without my permission, then climb in to bed with me almost naked and now I am against your chest, interesting predicament." She said dryly.

"Would you rather I go back to the floor?" he said starting to move, she pulled him back down and shook her head.

"I am sorry… I will shut up now." And with the she forced herself to sleep, focusing on his even breathing_. Sleeping would be so much easier if there wasn't a hot guy in bed with me who smells amazing! Damn't!._ She shook the thought and just cuddled closer to him drifting off to sleep.

He awoke an hour later to the feel of a cold gust of air and when he opened his eyes he saw Deidra slowly lifting up the covers and saw Ayame laying on top of him with her upper back exposed. He grabbed his wrist and took him by surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked keeping his voice low.

"I just wanted to see the new girl, she has been cooped up all week and now with you all day and night? That's not fair Itachi, I am a guy too and I have needs." He said cooly.

"Get out! She is not anything like that, and as far as seeing her naked you can forget that idea. Leave now before I kill you." The venom in his voice, Deidra just smirked and walked out of the room. Itachi scoffed at him and pulled the blanket up to her neck back to sleep only to feel her shift and turned on her side as her bottom part of her breast was exposed. He just stared as she suddenly shifted on to her back revealing her breasts, illuminating in the moonlight, he just stared at her, her chest moving with her every breath.

He woke the next morning bright and early to go train; he came back two hours later to find her sitting on the bed in a towel. He just stared, her long toned legs glistening in the light and the towel hugging her body in all the right places. He quickly cleared his throat which caused her to jump in surprise and drop her towel.

"Shit." She said quickly picking it up and covering herself up, her face as red as her hair.

"Sorry." He said closing the door. She is hot. He thought to himself, remembering the slight glimpse he got of her fully exposed her body.

"You can come in now." She said, he came in and blushed profusely at what she was dressed in. .com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=765&bih=647&tbm=isch&tbnid=CiEq5jkBRhZe0M:&imgrefurl=.com/t741-vampwolf-creation&docid=AAItHcbk7MoGMM&imgurl=.com/fs38/f/2008/327/c/5/ToA_Evil_by_Umi_&w=483&h=695&ei=rt1WT7esCIqrgweqyOXxDA&zoom=1 (**that's the link for what my character looks like and outfit is and her hair color, I don't wanna describe it.)**

"Do I look ok?" A blush creeping on her cheeks. "I can't see it but I can feel it and it is really short."

"It looks fine." He said clearing his throat and adverting his gaze.

"How was training?" she asked sitting on the bed as she heard him shuffling in the room.

"Fine. I am gonna go take a bath though." And with that he walked out. He sat in the bath enjoying the warm water when he suddenly saw the image of her naked in his mind again, he shook his head to get the thought out only to feel discomfort in his lower area. He groaned and tried to think of something else, when that failed he decided to get cleaned off and get out, hoping the cold air would help him out. He walked back to his room and saw her sitting on the bed staring at the ceiling, he walked over to his closet only to feel her presence behind him, her hands on his back, her breath on his neck.

**Alright so this is all the further I have gotten, but there will be more. I actually have so many ideas for storys right now that my comp is overloaded. I have not forgotten any of them though, I just need to get other ideas written down. Also in case some don't know, I do use the same description in other stories, but with a different name (Ayame).**

**I will also will be psoting another story with Itachi but as I said before, this one will not be forgotten, I just need to get other ideas down. THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOY! ALSO REVIEW X).**


	4. You are not a monster

He stood still, his heart starting to race faster. Her hands trailed up his back and around his shoulders, slowly and sensually. She ran her hands down his abs and moved lower, stopping right above his erect member, smirking she grabbed the shirt in his hands and walked back to the bed. :p (gotchya guys! Normally I am not one to drag thing out, but the fun is not done)

Itachi just stared after her, feeling rather dumb and wondering why in the hell she took his shirt.

"Is something the matter?" She asked turning her back to him and putting his shirt on.

"You took my shirt." He said annoyed and reached for another one.

"Well I got tired of my clothes and wanted something comfy, though you really should take it easy with training. You are really tense." I said smiling at him, he just scoffed and got dressed.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked sitting on my knees.

"I am gonna go eat." He said walking towards the door.

"What about me?" I asked whining.

"You have legs." He said and walked out. I quickly threw on my clothes and followed after him. _Good thing i have a whole grasp on being blind… Or I would be screwed. _

I felt along the wall only to run into something hard, I fell down on my ass and reached my hands out to feel for who it was. When I was helped up I could tell it was not Itachi.

"I am so sorry." I said bowing.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool." Deidra said as he ran his eyes up and down her body. 'Would you by chance be able to take me to Itachi? The bastard just left me." I said pouting. He smiled and led me to the dining room.

"Yo Itachi, I have something that belongs to you." He said as i walked in. _What the hell is he doing with her? _ "We ran into each other and she said you just left her. That is bad manners Itachi, you should never treat a lady like that." He said smirking as Itachi walked over and stood in front of her. Itachi just glared at him and Deidra smirked before walking out.

"You are such a nuisance." He said leading me to the table and I sat beside him.

"Yet you seem to care about me. Hm?" I said smiling; I could feel him getting annoyed.

"Be right back." He said walking out. He returned a few minutes later with a plate of food.

"Thank you." I said bowing.

"Yea yea." After we were done eating we walked back to the room and Itachi collapsed on the bed, his muscles aching.

"Told you not to overdo it." I said climbing on top of him and straddling him. I started to slowly lift his shirt up.

"What are you doing?" He asked talking into the pillow.

"Fixing you, just relax." I said lifting his shirt up and started to gently massage his back.

"_That lucky bastard." Deidra said looking through the opening in the door. "How come he gets the girl? Just because he found her? I mean honestly it should have been a vote on who takes her. Itachi doesn't even care about anyone or even appreciate things people do for him. Yet here he is getting a backrub, THAT I WANT. And having a warm body next to you sleeping, SOMETHING I WANT. This is bullshit." He said walked off._

"Feeling better?" I asked still massaging him, when I saw he wasn't moving I just smiled and slowly climbed off of him

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked not opening his eyes. _He was awake!_

"Umm.. outside.. just to get some fresh air. Be back in a bit." I said opening the door and walking out. I walked around and eventually ended up sitting on a rock, thinking back to Sasami, her face still appearing in my mind. I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks and brought my knees to my chest.

"Sasami.." I said crying silently.

"_Mia, C'mon, hurry up." Sasami said yelling at me._

"_Coming!" I said running to catch up and tripped over a rock. "Ow!" I said grabbing my foot._

"_You clutz." She said walking over to me and kneeling in front of me. "You know how lucky you are to have me? Clutz." She said smiling._

"_Thank you Sasami.. For everything.. you are right, I would be hurt all the time if I didn't have you." I said smiling and giving her a hug._

"Thinking about her?" I heard Itachi say as he appeared behind me. I nodded my head and rested it on the top of my knees.

"It's hard to lose someone you love." Itachi was silent.

"Though I am sure you know all about that. Am I right?" I felt him stiffen.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Because I can feel sadness from you, and you stiffened when I mentioned it. I may be blind but I'm not stupid." He just smirked and looked out at the sea.

"I lost someone precious to me because I am a monster." He said looking down. I just stared at him with shock. _He was actually gonna tell me something personal? _

"I don't believe that." I said looking away from him.

"I killed my whole clan and left my little brother alive, so he would fester his hate and come to kill me." He said the sadness apparent in his voice. I just stared at him then smiled.

"But you didn't do it because you wanted too. So you are not a monster, if you were a monster you would be ruthless and have done it for fun. Plus you would not have left your brother alive." I said standing up.

"How do you know I didn't want to?" He asked curiously.

"Because from the time I have spent with you, you are not like that. Cold and distant but not a killer, I mean you found me almost dead and yet you took me in and instead of pushing me away, you pull me closer. I mean you lay with me when I am scared of thunder, you make me food, you always make sure I am comfy. And while you may say it's not because you want to or like me, but because you feel obligated too. You could easily kill me if you wanted, and yet here I stand. You are not a monster Itachi Uchiha, just someone who got mixed up in a shitty situation." Suddenly I felt myself pulled into his chest, his chin resting on my head, I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. _This man was no monster, just a troubled soul._

"Thank you Mia." He said into my hair.

"C'mon, it's gonna rain soon." I said pulling away and grabbing his hand.

_This girl… She really is something else. She hardly knows me and yet she has not judged me, she understands me better than anyone i know and I have known her for two days. I mean she makes me feel something I never felt before, and treats me like a human being, not an S-Class criminal. This girl really is something else._

When we were just a few paces away the rain started to pour down.

"Damn't." I said as Itachi and I ran for the house, we quickly got inside and shut the door. I could feel my clothes soaked to the bone and my hair matted on my face, suddenly a cold gust of air blew in causing me to shiver.

"C'mon." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and walking me to the room.

"Here." He said handing me his shirt from earlier.

"Thanks." I said turning around and changing. His shirt was so warm, he handed me a towel and I dried my hair then went and sat in the bed. Itachi came over a few minutes later and crawled in next to me.

"You're freezing." He said wrapping his arms around me and pulled me to his chest, I nuzzled in closer to him, inhaling his scent. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I wish I could see your face so bad." I said into his shoulder. " I am tired of blackness…" I said sighing.

"Well it's only been two days… If your vision is not returned next week, I will figure something out. Okay?" He said kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you." I said as I started dozing off.

**Aww.. Itachi is such a sweetheart :3. As always please drop a review and happy reading!**


	5. Crossed the line

A few hours later I was woken up by Itachi getting up.

"Where ya going?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows.

"I have to go do something with Kisami. So stay here and I will be back later." And with that he opened the door and left. A few minutes later I heard a light knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

"It's me Deidra." He said walking over to me.

"What's up?" I asked feeling for him. He put his hand out and sat down next to me. "I brought you some tea, figured with this shitty weather it would warm you up." He said handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said taking a sip of it. "You didn't go with Itachi?" I asked curiously.

"Hm? No. We all have partners and we all do our own thing. Where they go we only go if needed." He said looking at legs partially covered up by the blanket.

"I hope he comes back soon." I said taking another drink of my tea.

"He probably won't be back tonight." He said laying on his back on the bed.

"Really? Bummer." I said fnishing off the tea.

"Wanna go watch some TV or something?" He asked sitting up.

"Umm.. Yea.. One problem." I said pointing torward my eyes.

"You can listen. It will get you out of this room." He said smirking.

"Sure, All right. Just let me change." With that he stepped outside and I came out a few minutes later in a pair of pants and one of his shirts.

After about a half hour I suddenly got really sleepy, it was getting hard to keep my eyes open and my mind was shutting down.

"I- I think I am gonna go to bed." I said trying to stand up and have Diedra catch me.

"Are you ok?" He asked steadying me.

"I think so, just really tired all of a sudden. Could you please help me back to the room?" I asked.

"Sure." When we got to the room he laid me on the bed and covered me up, I was already fast asleep.

A few hours later I woke up groggy and heard the door open.

"Itachi?" I asked groggily.

"Yea."

"I am so glad you are back." I said sitting up smiling. He came over and crawled in next to me, his smell intoxicating me.

"Go back to sleep though." He said into my ear, I laid my head back down and cuddled closer to him.

_Damn, she smells so good. That lucky bastard Itachi, getting to sleep next to this every night? And I should feel bad for drugging her and all but hell… I had to get what I wanted one way or another. _

"Itachi.." He looked down to see her mumbling. _Even in her sleep she wants him._

She suddenly shifted positions so her back was to him and her shirt going right below her butt. He slowly ran lifted up the bottom of her shirt to reveal her bare ass. It looked perfect, so toned and firm. _Which means she has no panties on._

He smiled devishly to himself and gently touched her a little to see if she was awake.

"Itachi.." She said again. _So as long as I pretend to be Itachi then this should be easy._

He slowly put his hand between her legs and gently rubbed the outer opening of her pussy. She slowly moaned under his touch which caused him to harden at the sound of. He slowly started to stick one finger in her, moaning quietly as he did so; he scooted as close to her as possible and started to put in another finger. _This will be fun. She is a virgin._

He slowly undid has pants and spread her legs apart slightly, she was so moist and warm that he knew she was ready. He slowly started to insert himself in when suddenly she shot straight up.

"What the-."

"Give me your hand." I commanded. Confused he gave me his hand. _ This is not Itachi… Itachi wears his ring on his right hand, ring finger. SHIT! What do I do? Play along? I could scream but I don't know if anyone else is here._

Suddenly I was smacked across the temple and fell unconscious on the bed. _Damn't.. Oh well… I have the upper hand._

Just then i heard a loud commotion and yelling. I quickly shot up groggily hardly able to hold my head up.

"What is going on?" I asked trying to focus my thoughts.

"I-Itachi. What are you doing back so soon?" Deidra asked putting his hands up.

"Itachi." I said as relief took over me then a feeling of nausea.

Just then I heard scuffling and yelling, things being broken. I backed up as close to the wall as possible, trying to fight the wave of nausea that came over me. After about 5 minutes I felt the bed sink in.

"Itach?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yea. I'm here." I quickly felt his hand and felt his ring; I sighed out in relief and crawled next to him. "Thank god you came back." I said trying to hold back my tears. "I was so scared when I realized it wasn't you… I didn't'; know what I was gonna do." I said clinging closer to him.

"How did you know?" He asked dabbing at my head, I winced at the touch.

"Your ring placement." I said motioning. "You wear yours on your right ring finger." He just stared at me surprised then smiled.

"Here, let's fix your head up first." He said returning with some bandages and a cleaning astringent. I flinched when he put it on but the relaxed when he gently kissed it. I laid down with my head resting on his shoulder.

"Did the mission go well?" I asked tracing circles on his chest.

"Yea, no problem." He said rubbing my back.

"What about Deidra?" I asked, the dread in my voice.

"He won't try anything like that again. Trust me." He said pulling me closer.

"Hey Itachi?" I said propping myself up on my elbow.

"Hm?" I gently moved his bangs out of his face and placed my lips on his. He was a bit surprised but went along with it. I climbed on top of him as our tongues battled for dominance and he ran his hands all over my body. He lifted the shirt over my head and gently ran his hands over my breasts.

_She looked amazing, her breasts fit perfectly into his hand, her light pink erect nipples responding anytime he touched them. Her toned stomach adding to his excitement._

He sat up with her straddling his lap as he gently massaged her left breats and licked her other one. A slight moan escaped her lips, as she started rubbing herself against him.

Slowly I removed his boxers to reveal his throbbing hard cock. _He was big._ I started to massage it and run my hand up and down while kissing his neck. I lighly nibbled as my nails dug into his back, his fingers slowly slid down my body and found themselves inside of me. I rose up a bit higher to make it easier and clutched his back with every movement. Slowly he lifted me over his cock and gently eased himself in, I bit down on my lip and closed my eyes to hide the pain.

"You ok?" He asked whispering in my ear.

"Yep." I said pulling him closer to me as I started to move up and down. After a while it became easier and didn't hurt as much, he switched it so I was on bottom and he was on top. I wrapped my legs around his waist and helped him thrust inside of me. Pure ecstasy took over my body as I clenched the sheets, trying to stifle my moans.

_She was so tight. Her warm moist pussy closing in around his cock every time he thrusted, it was something he never felt before and with every moan that escaped her lips he felt himself get closer._

She arched her back, causing the moonlight to glisten off of her skin, showing off her amazing breasts that moved with each thrust. She pulled him closer to her and smashed their lips together, biting down on his neck as he felt her getting closer. He increased his speed as he felt himself coming, he filled her up as her juices flowed down his cock, creating an amazing sensation. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavy.

She wrapped her arms aroun his neck as he laid his head on her chest, their bodies covered in sweat and their breathing uneven.

"Your sheets." I heard him chuckle as he got up and grabbed another pair out of the closet.

"Wanna take a bath?" I asked not wanting to be on the sheet with a sweat covered body.

"Sure." We walked into the bath and both got in. I sat on his lap and slowly started to wash him off, dripping the water on to him as I sensually washed him. His hands resting on my hips, with his head back as I gently places kisses on his neck.

_Unaware of Deidra watching from afar._

After we both watched each other off, we climbed out and went back into the room. I laid on his chest and was almost asleep.

"Ayame?"

"Hm?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"We didn't use a condom."

"I know." I said not caring. "Besides, you said you destroyed your clan right?" He just smirked and kissed the top of my head as I fell asleep.

_Honestly the thought of restoring my clan never occurred to me. Partly because I was Itachi and had no plans like that but also because I was a S-Class criminal and could not just settle somewhere without ANBU after me. I never thought this thought would cross my mind, but then again, this girl has had me do and feel a lot of things I would normally not do. But just maybe I should rethink my intentions.. I mean I am one of the most powerful shinobi's so not like anything could hurt us, and I don't plan on staying with the Akatski forever._

He shook the thought from his head and dozed off to sleep.

**OoO. Deidra crossed the line, but is he done? Did Itachi's Warning actually affect him? And what about restoring the clan? So much going on for these two! Hopefully things get easier. As Always please review :3. THANKS! And let your friends knows too!**


	6. Restoration

**I wanna give a shout and thanks to all my reviewers, because of you guys I have ambition to focus on this story! I want to thank Miko Hayashi for pointing out my misspellings :p. Itachilover707 (for being my first reviewer. Madidoodlekins and Chihiroxhaku (loved your comment).**

**Amway thanks so much guys! I have ideas coming left and right, and now I present to you. The next chapter (drum roll).**

He awoke the next morning to a pair of green eyes staring at him, he jumped a little startled then realized what it meant.

"I can see Itachi!" I said knocking him over on the bed. "I can actually see. I am so happy!" I said getting up and running outside, Itachi followed not long after. I was looking at the sky as a few tears escaped my eyes. He came over to me and hugged me.

Itachi was even cuter than what I thought and hotter to boot.

I just looked up at him and smiled. It was so great to see again, how I have missed this. I looked over to see a blonde guy standing there smirking at me.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing past Itachi.

"Deidara." I tensed up at that name. Itachi tightened his grasp on me. "Don't worry." He said into my ear.

Just then a guy with blue skin, looked like a fish came-out. He was really intimating and odd looking. This must be Kisami, Itachi's partner or whatever. He stopped in front of us and I bowed.

"It's time Itachi." He said looking at him. As Itachi nodded.

"We will head out tonight." With that the guy nodded and walked off.

"Time for what?" I asked. (This is where they go to the Village to retrieve Sasuke).

"So you will be gone then for a while, huh?" I asked with disappointment in my voice.

"We will be back soon, this should not take long." He said as he brought his lips to mine. Deidara stood back and watched the scene unfold as his blood boiled; he turned around and stormed off.

"So do you need to prepare then, for tonight?" I asked walking into the room as he followed. He nodded and went over to the dresser, after we were packed up, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed.

He set me down gently and put his hands on either side of me while kissing me, our tongues intertwining. I ran my hand up his shirt and stared at him, taking in his whole figure. He really was hot, just looking at him was enough to send her into a pure orgasm. I pulled him close to me as he spread my legs apart and stuck his two fingers inside, feeling my juices flow all over his fingers. I dropped his pants to the floor and flipped him so I was on top, i smirked and ran my tongue slowly from his collarbone, down to his stomach. I took his erect member in my mouth and slowly covered it with my mouth; Itachi grabbed the back of my head as I moved up and down. I ran my hand up and down while licking the tip of his pens with my tongue, causing him to shift under me and let a slight moan escape from his lips. I slowly crawled back up to where he was and pressed my lips against his as I sat down and shoved his member inside of me, moaning out as I did so. He put his hands on my hips and started to move with me, I leaned back, resting on my hands as he thrusted in and out of me. He reached up and grabbed my breasts, taking my erect nipple between his fingers, causing me moan from his touch. I sat straight up on him and started thrusting him in and out of me, hard and fast, I could feel myself getting close, and with one final thrust we came.

I collapsed on top of him, sweating and breathing heavy as I planted a kiss on his lips then laid down.

"So can I ask a question?" He nodded while making circles on my back. "Do you think you would ever want to restore your clan?" I asked running my fingers up and down his chest.

"If I didn't want too would I really be engaging in sex so carelessly?" He asked smirking at me.

"I suppose not…. But I mean is that a path you would honestly want?" He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I honestly detest fighting and war and would not mind a peaceful life. But I am also an S-Class criminal and not exactly liked my most s-."

"But you told me before about how you were forced to. You had no choice… And though I know that will not fix anything. That should help your brothers vendetta against you. I mean he is the only really pursuing you right? I know you did everything to protect him… But Itachi, you have had to deal with so much already.. You deserve a chance at a normal life." I said taking a breath. He just smiled at me and kissed me.

"I am so lucky to have you." He said putting a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yea, pretty much." I said smirking and cuddling up to him. I awoke to him giving me a kiss on the head.

"Leaving?" I asked disappointed.

"Be back soon." I gave him a kiss and watched him leave.

**OoO. Is the Uchiha Clan gonna be restored? And what about Deidara? As always happy reading!**


	7. Gifts of Joy

(2 weeks pass)

"He's still not back yet. "I said to myself and turned around to see Konan standing there.

"They have yet to obtain the 9 Tale- Fox. He s-." With that I quickly ran over to a rock and puked my guts up. After about 5 minutes I was able to sit down, I leaned against a rock as Konan handed me some water.

"Thanks." I said taking a drink.

"Now I see why you want him back." She said smiling.

"Yes and no.. I do not wanna tell him yet though…. Because you are supposed to wait 8 weeks, actually longer but that gets you closer to out of the woods." I said laying back against a tree, closing my eyes, hoping the nausea would pass.

"Yea? Well good luck hiding the fact that you are puking all the time." She said laughing.

"I have my ways. Anyway please don't say anything." I said pleading with her.

"Don't worry, not my business." She said smiling and stood up.

"Thank you." She nodded and walked off.

I decided to go take a bath and hope that helped the nausea. I climbed in and rested my head against the back as I closed my eyes.

"So we are gonna have a little Itachi running around, huh?" Deidara said walking in. I quickly sunk down in the water and covered myself up.

"That's none of your concern." I said glaring at him.

"It is if I tell Itachi." He said looking down in the water.

"What do you want from me? I mean hell I have hardly talked to you and yet you want me so bad. Why?" I said getting annoyed.

"Because it's something to do, and honestly it gets lonely here." He said sitting down beside me.

"Good reason, seriously, you are pathetic! Y-"And with that he had me thrown against the wall, holding me by my neck.

"Let me go." I said between breaths as he shoved me further into the wall.

"Or what?" He said eyeing me and grabbing the towel, I kicked him in the balls and ran out. Only to be grabbed by him, I smacked my head and could feel hot liquid pouring down my face. He grabbed me only to have me disappear in a cloud of smoke. I ran down the hall and into Konan's room, she just stared at me confused. Then saw the blood and bruises.

"Jesus." She said running over to me. Just then we heard Itachi come in.

"Itachi." Konan said as he walked in and saw the blood on my head.

"What the hell happened?" He said coming over to me.

"Deidara." I said wincing as she patted at my cut.

"That-"

"Please Itachi… Don't." I said pleading with him, he looked at me confused but nodded.

"How was the mission?" I asked following him to the room. He just shrugged and laid down. "Are you ok?" I asked kissing his neck.

"Tired." He said kissing my head then lying down.

(2 months pass. He still has no idea she's pregnant. Guys and their cluelessness: )

I woke up the next morning and stared at the man next to me. _2 months and he still does not know.. I am gonna go to hell for this. I suppose though that now is a better time than any. Though I should wait till later. I wonder how he will take the news? _

Just then I felt him shift and turn to look at me smiling.

"Morning." I said kissing him then climbing out of bed and getting dressed.

"Where you going?" He asked eyeing me.

"I need to go into town. Be back in a bit." I kissed him and left. He just stared after me.

_She sure has been acting weird… Going into town a lot and throwing up. I mean we eat the same stuff and I am fine, so wh-_ Suddenly it occurred to him. He took off to Konans room.

"Excuse you." She said annoyed.

"Is Mia pregnant?" Her expression was enough. "She didn-."

**Oh man, Itachi found out. What is his reaction gonna be? As always reviews make me happy : )**


	8. Truth

"She was gonna. She just wanted to wait since a lot can happen in the first few weeks. She was gonna tell you once everything was ok." He nodded and walked out. He took off to find her, after about 20 minutes he saw her walking.

I looked up to see Itachi in a tree.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"You're pregnant?" I stared at him the nodded. _He did not look happy._

"Are you mad?" I asked closing one eye and flinching.

"No, not at all. I just wish I would have known is all."

"I was gonna tell you later today, after my doctor appointment. But obviously not." I said smiling. He put his hands on my stomach and kissed my lips.

"Anyway, you need to go back, You come into town and all hell will break lose. Be back in a bit." He nodded and walked back to the house, against his better judgment.

Later that night I returned home to see Itachi waiting for me part way. I smiled to him and walked over to him.

"You didn't have too." I said smiling as he tried to peer in the bag. "Hey now." I said batting his nose. He just stared at me then put his head down in defeat.

"Good boy." I said leaning against him.

"Did everything go ok?" He asked as we went inside.

"Yep. Everything is great." I said smiling. "Wanna watch a movie?" He nodded.

"Itachi." Madara said walking toward us. "I need to have a word with you." He nodded and followed him into another room. I went over and sat on the couch, trying to not worry.

"So I recently found out that Ayame is pregnant." Itachi nodded.

"You do understand this puts us in a tricky predicament? We still have to collect the one tail fox and nine-tail. I do not want you having a child to interfere with that, you are needed for this mission, and if you fail to follow through, then you can guess the consequences." Itachi's eyes filled with anger as his lips curled.

"You touch her or my child and I will kill you. Do you understand me? I am aware of what we must do and I will see that out to the end, but make no mistake, after this I am done." With that he walked out as Madara smirked.

"Everything go ok?" I asked as he sat down angrily. "What happened?"

"Just making sure I know my place." He said closing his eyes. "After we finish this mission I am done." I just stared at him with shock then smiled.

"Is he just gonna let you walk?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't give him a choice." He said sighing. "But I want you know that I understand if you want to get out beforehand. I mean I may not be able to leave when the baby is born and I understand if you don't want to be around this, or me for that matte-" I put my finger to his mouth.

"Listen to me. This child is yours, ours, we are family and I will not leave you ever. I want you in this child's life and in mine. I don't care if I have to raise them by myself for a while; just knowing that you will be there eventually is enough." With that he grabbed the back on my head and pressed his lips against mine, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

**Aww! Itachi cried.. So sweet! It will be interesting to see how things play out :3.**


	9. Important

Alright everyone, I am gonna take a break from this story for a whileand focus on this once, but after a few chapter updates here I will be back to that one. So don't give up on it as it is still one of my main priorities! Anway please check out my new story. Love you all!

Choices and consequences.


	10. Point made

(3 more months pass total, so that's 5)

I woke up the next morning, looking down at my tiny bump that was forming. A smile spread across my lips as I looked over to see the bed empty. I sat up slowly and walked over to the mirror, luckily I am not as huge as house yet. Sighing I went into the bath and relaxed, I heard the door open to see Itachi come in.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked stripping down and sitting next to me.

"Alright, though feeling like I am getting chubby.." I said puffing out my cheeks. He just smiled and pulled me into his lap.

"You look beautiful. No matter how 'chubby' you think you are." I nuzzled closer to him as he gently laid his hand on my stomach. "Hard to believe there is a child inside, my child." He said staring down at my stomach lovingly. I nuzzled closer to him as we sat there, relaxing our hands on my stomach.

_Aren't they just a happy fucking family? Makes me sick, how come he gets to have an offspring? He killed his whole clan, why would he want to restore it? Makes me sick. _

With that he disappeared as they came out.

"So I have been thinking." Itachi said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Well you have four months left, and I highly doubt we wanna raise a baby in the room we stay in. So I was thinking sometime this week maybe going to look at places, if you want too." My eyes beamed at that and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his.

"I would love too." I said smiling at him. _I am so lucky to have a man like him._

"Alright, well think about where you would like to live. Even though I know your choices are limited but-"

"It's fine, like I said before. I do not care as long as you are with us." I said kissing him.

Later that night.

"So I have to leave again for a while." He said tracing circles on my arm.

"How long this time?" I asked nuzzling closer.

"Not sure…"

"Ok." I said smiling. "If it means it gets you closer to achieving your objective, then I am ok with it. Besides I might get sick of you if I'm around you too long." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Oh yea?" He said smirking at me, and looked evil.

"Itac-" He came at me and was tickling me profusely.

"Itachi stop." I said laughing and trying to block him.

"Still think you will get sick of me."

"N-No." I said trying to get away.

"Good." With that he plopped down next to me and kissed me on the head.

"That was not very nice." I said pouting. He just smiled and brought me closer to his chest.

"I love you Itachi." I said into his neck, he stroked my hair and kissed me on the head.

"I love you too." And with that we drifted off to sleep.

The next day I woke up to see Itachi fast asleep with his chest exposed. I lightly traced my fingers from his collarbone down to his stomach and back up again. Taking in every line and mark, _he was so perfect. _Just then he grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Do you like actually sleep? I mean you wake to everything." I said laughing a little.

"For the most part I do, but when I have someone lying next to me who liked to laugh in her sleep and move, it gets tricky." I looked away as I blushed from embarrassment.

"It's fine though." He said laughing. "I would rather have that than an empty bed."

"You know Itachi Uchiha? You are just too perfect."

"I'm not that perfect." He said sitting up.

"Like hell you aren't. You are an amazing shinobi and person. A great partner and you will b an awesome dad." I said wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He placed his hands on mine and leaned into me.

"Soon enough I will be rid of this place, then things will be better."

"Yea, so Itachi.. What are you gonna do about Sasuke? I mean if you tell him the reason then he will wanna kill the village, but you don't tell him he wants to kill you… And I know it's none of my business, but I worry about you and our family." Itachi looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, something will get figured out." He said getting up as Kisame came in.

"Time to go." Itachi nodded and kissed me and my stomach then walked out.

A few hours after her left, Deidara came in smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked annoyed.

"All alone again." He said stopping a few feet away from me.

"What do you want?" I asked the venom apparent in my voice.

"I see your pregnancy is going well." He said motioning to my belly.

"What do you want?" I asked again, this time facing him. _Since I have gotten pregnant I have become a lot ,more tougher, and hell, I should be. I graduated at such a young age that there is no reason for me to be weak._

"You do know that Madara won't let him leave right?" He said sitting on the bed, I just ignored him and went about cleaning the room.

"Something has changed in you." He said not looking at me.

"Yea? Gee maybe that I have a child? And scum like you tried three times to take advantage of me." I said rolling my eyes as his face turned into anger.

"You think you and Itachi can go play house and live happily ever after? You know damn well they will be hunting him, and your kids? They will not be allowed to talk about their parents, and if they do, they will be ridiculed and could be the end of both of you, as well."

"Am I supposed to change my mind? Am I supposed to care? I know the risks of this and I wil deal with them when the time comes. So fuck off." I said rubbing my temples.

"Just saying, you won't ever have a normal life with him." He said standing up.

"Are you implying that you could give me that? Because pretty sure you are in the same boat as him, so I wouldn't be getting high and mighty." He just glared and stormed out.

"Child." I said loud enough for him to hear.

**Ugh oh… Deidara has a point.. But is that enough to make Mia rethink things? But the again what could his Deidara's angle be? Where is he going with all of this? Curiouser and curiouser. REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL. Since I only update when I have reviews… well sometimes. Also don't forget to check out my other story! Choices and Consequences! Good night all. Love you!**


	11. Points of Authority

**Alright reviewers! I love you all lots and lots. I want to thank you all for reviewing and giving me inspiration to write : ). Also if you have read my other story, Choices and consequences, please leave me a review: )**

I sat down the bed and cradled my stomach, four more months, I said smiling to myself. I laid down and inhaled the lingering scent of Itachi.

"I love you father so much, you know that?" I said looking at my stomach. "Even though he thinks of himself as a monster, your father is the most amazing man in the world. He is powerful Shinobi, considerate, calm and is gonna be a great father and husband. I hope that you coming into this world will prove that to him." I said stroking my tummy, suddenly I felt a slight kick and smiled at this.

"You were listening." Just then the door flew open and suddenly I was being drug outside, it all happened so fast I had no idea what to do. When I saw what was going on I saw the blonde hair, I tried to move and realized my body was paralyzed.

"What are you doing Deidara?" I asked staring him down.

"Getting something I should have taken a long time ago." He said staring at me with lust. Automatically panic set in.

"Deidara, please don't-" I was cut off as he slapped me across the face.

"Listen to me, I do not think you understand, you fight me, I will kill your child." With that my eyes shot open and I guarded my stomach. "Relax, I said if you don't let me. Just let me get my use out of you when I want and your baby will be fine, and if you mention a word of this to Itachi, the deal is off." He said walking over to me.

"Fine." I said putting up a brave front. He smiled as he came over and started to kiss me on the neck. "Please just be gentle, for the baby?" He nodded and continued to kiss me, feeling my breast as well. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend this was Itachi, only to have him slap me so I would stare at him.

"Keep your eyes open." He said as he lifted up my shirt, I fought back my tears as he ran his mouth over my nipple and lightly started sucking.

"Moan." He commanded. I started moaning at his touch, _which is hard when you are not enjoying it._ He suddenly undid my pants and his. "Get on your knees." I nodded and got down, sticking his whole erect member in my mouth. He grabbed the back of my hair as he started going with my motion, he came inside and I got most of it. Then he pushed me on the ground, gently (surprise) and turned me around to take me from behind. I felt him enter me and start to pound in and out of me, harder with each thrust, every thrust hurting. Even if I wanted to pretend I couldn't, Itachi would never do this to me, at least not like this. Just then I felt him suddenly force himself in my anus, I bit my lip fighting back the tears that came down, _Itachi hasn't even done this._ I started to cry a little as blood started trickling down my thighs, everything becoming numb; he roughly grabbed my breasts and fondled them hard.

This continued for a good half hour, when he was done, he got up and got his pants on, walking back to the house. I slowly got up, cursing in pain, I got dressed slowly and made my way to the bathroom. When I got there, I hunched over the toilet seat and vomited, every part of me hurting, I crawled into the shower and let the hot water wash away all the blood. I fell to me knees and started crying, wishing for Itachi. After about 15 minutes I got out and threw on one of his shirts, I locked the door and put the dresser in front, crawled into bed and slept.

"Kisame, I have a bad feeling." Itachi said stopping.

"What kind?" He asked curiously.

"Mia is in trouble." He said, Kasame nodded.

"Go back and check on her, I can handle this. I mean it's kidnapping a brat and delivering him, nothing I can't handle. You go make sure my godchild is ok." He said smirking.

"Godchild? Who says you get that right?" Itachi asked smirking.

"I do, now go." He said as Itachi nodded in appreciation and took off. When he arrived back he went to the door and couldn't open it. He pushed a little more, he knocked and heard nothing. His first instinct was to break the door, but he went to the window and opened it up, he climbed inside and saw Mia curled up on the bed and a dresser in front of the door. _What the? _

He walked over to her and gently shook her, she meekly mumbled and went back to sleep. He looked down and saw her knees scraped up, he walked into the bathroom and looked through the hamper, seeing blood on the butt of her clothes. _Why is there? _He ran back out to Mia and shook her harder. She slowly woke up and looked up at him, then lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You came back." She said as tears streamed down her face. He hugged her back tightly and noticed when she went to sit, she wouldn't sit on her butt, and that is when it hit him.

"Why is there blood on your clothes?" Mia looked away and Itachi lifted her chin up to him.

"Who did this?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"If I tell you, they will hurt our child." She said started to cry.

"No one is gonna hurt you or the baby." He said moving the dresser and stormed out.

"Itachi!" Mia said and ran after him, only to see him go into Deidara's room. She stopped a few feet from his door as she heard shit breaking and suddenly Pain came flying by her.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted as he saw Diedara on the ground and Itachi with his activated Sharingan. Itachi just stared at Deidara.

"Mia, get in here." I slowly made my way to the door, avoiding their eyes.

"Do you know what this is all about?" I nodded my head.

"Tell me then." He said impatiently.

"Deidara raped me!" I said, tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes. "He said I if I told anyone he would hurt the baby." Pain sighed and looked at Itachi then Deidara.

"Alright, Deidara get out. Until further notice you are out of the Akatasuki. If we need you, we will call for you."

"What? No-"

"Either agree or Itachi can kill you." With that he walked out.

"Stupid whore." Itachi suddenly used Genjutsu and suddenly Deidara was on the floor, blood coming out of his body from random places.

"C'mon." He said putting his arm around my shoulder and walked out.

**OoO. Deidara crossed the line. Especailly with threatening a baby? What a douche, but is kicking him out enough to stop him? At least Mia can have little peace, huh?**


	12. Home

We laid down on the bed as Itachi wrapped his arms around me, I nuzzled closer and laid my head on his chest.

"I am so sorry Mia. I should not have left you here with him." The sadness in his voice noticble.

"It's ok… I mean it will heal and as long as the baby is ok, that is all I care about." I said kissing his jawbone.

"It's not ok. Tomorrow we are gonna start looking for places, some place that you can be safe and we can live away from here. I am gonna talk to Pain and tell him that unless he needs me, I will not be here." I started at him surprised.

"But It-"

"But nothing Mia, you were raped tonight and the life of my unborn child was threatened. And I couldn't even do anything, I mean if I hadn't of come back, he might have done it again. I just can't stand the thought of anything bad happening to you, especially if it was because I couldn't protect you. You and our child are the most important people in my life, and I will be damned if I have something precious to me taken again." He said as single tear rolled down his cheeks. I propped myself up and wiped away his tear with my thumb.

"I love you so much Itachi Uchiha. And if that's what you wanna do tomorrow then we will. Because all I want is to be with you, I don't care where, or what shit I have to put up with, just knowing I am gonna have you by my side is enough." I said kissing his lips, he put his hand on the back of my head and kissed me back. His hand running down my back.

"I want you." I whispered into his ear, he smirked at me.

"Are you sure you feel well enough?" He asked worried.

"I am fine, just nothing with my rear." I said laughing a little, he nodded and kissed me again. Pulling me on top of him as he slid his shirt off me, gently massaging my breasts, I arched my back under his touch and traced my fingers along his abs. I started to kiss his neck and move down to collarbone, then to his chest and lightly nibble on his nipple as I stroked his manhood, causing a moan from him. I started trailing kisses down his stomach and slowly took his erect member in my mouth, licking and thrustingit slowly, then when I found a rhythm, he grabbed the back of my head and went with me. I look up at him lustfully, only to have pull me up and thrust his cock inside of me, I let out a loud moan as he started to thrust himself in and out, as I balanced myself on my hands. Then he laid me on the bed and ran his mouth over my nipple and down to my womanhood, he stuck his tongue in and out while thrusting three fingers in. I arched my back in pleasure as I moaned his name, he picked up more speed and I felt myself getting close, just as I was about to go, he pulled out and shoved his cock in me.

"Itachi… I am so close." I said closing my eyes.

"Me too." He said with final thrust, we climaxed together and he fell next to me.

"I also have a doctor's appointment next week… I figured I should do that." He smiled and kissed my head.

"Want me to come?"

"I wish… But you know you can't show your face there, they will recognize you." I said kissing him on the lips. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me as we drifted off to sleep.

The next day I woke up to Itachi staring at me.

"You are such a creep!" I said inching away from him. He just smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

"So… About today.." He looked at me confused.

"Yes?"

"Do we still get to… Go look at place?" I asked with one eye closed.

"Of course. I said we would." With that I tackled wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him.

"My tummy is getting big…" I said staring at it and frowning.

"Well it's only gonna get bigger, so you might as well get used to it." He said laughing. I just glared at him and stood up.

"Shower time." I said standing up and walking into the bathroom.

Afterwards we got dressed. He wore his usual attire and I wore a light pink sundress with a little wrap shirt around the top and some sandals, _my belly at this point is huge! I mean I am 6 months._

"So where do you wanna look for places?" Itachi asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Someplace near a park." I said cradling my stomach.

"I might know of a place." He said as he picked her up bridal style. A few hours later they appeared in front of a large stone structure, with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"Is this?" He nodded and I looked back. _This place would be perfect, a whole place to us._

"Would you be ok here? I mean considering…." He just looked at me and smiled.

"Of course, and besides, we don't have a whole lot of places to choose from. And this place has everything, minus people." I beamed with excitement as we walked through the town, I realized a lot of work was going to need to be done. It was a ghost town, obviously and needed to be fixed.

"It's perfect." I said smiling up at him. He smiled back and led me through the town. We came to a stop, in front of a metal fence. There was a hill with a stone path that led up to a big two story house; it had a big tree in on the side of it, almost guarding the house. It was a light green color and would need a major paint job, but it was perfect. Itachi grabbed my hand and led me through the gate, the path was lined with cherry blossoms as their leaves were blowing in the wind.

"This place is perfect." I said smiling at him as he kissed my head.

"But, you and the boys will have to fix it up." I said smirking at him.

"You really think they will go for that?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Well, if Kisame wants to be the godfather, then you bet he will." I said as I pulled him closer.

We arrived at the front door and it as beautiful. It was a double door, made of oak and had the Uchiha insignia on it. I smiled at him then stepped inside, the inside was even prettier. When you first walked in there was a huge living room which connected to a beautiful big kitchen, with an island in the center. To the left was a hallway that had 3 rooms and a bathroom and a set of stairs to the right that led up to the top floor where two rooms resided. The rooms were rather big as well, it was perfect.

"I love it." I said beaming at Itachi, he smiled and nodded.

"Alright, we will get started on the remodel then." With that he walked back downstairs, as I stayed on the stairs and looked around. I imagined a little Itachi running around, the thought bringing a smile to my face.

"Alright, you ready?" I nodded and walked down by him. We arrived back at the hideout and I decided to lay down.

"I'll be back later, ok?" He said kissing my head, I nodded and nuzzled in his pillow. He smiled and walked out.

I awoke a few hours later to see Itachi packing up the room.

"What are you doing?" I said rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Packing up, we're moving tonight."

"You are done already?" I said in disbelief.

"Yea, me and Kisame did it all earlier today." He said shrugging as I stared at him in disbelief.

"That was really ninja." I said laughing at the pun.

"Oh yea? Ninja?" He said walking over to me and gave me a kiss. I laughed and kissed him playfully, he started to kiss my neck and I pushed him away.

"Let's wait till tonight." I said smiling mischievously. "We will be all alone." I said tracing my finger on his abs, as he let out a small moan.

"But I don't know if I can wait." I smiled up at him and slowly undid his pants, licking my lips as I did so. I dropped his pants to the floor and started to stroke his erect member, his moans being music to my ears. I gently started licking the tip and then put his whole cock in my mouth, he grabbed the back of my head and started moving with my rhythm. I rubbed my hands on his cock with each movement of my mouth; I ran my fingers to his balls and started to gently play with them as he grabbed my hair in pleasure. I ran my tongue down his member and gave the same attention to his balls as I did to his cock. He arched his back slightly as my name escaped his lips. I started thrusting harder and faster, I could feel him starting to get close and with one final thrust, he exploded all over me.

"I love you." He said out of breath and kissed my swollen lips. I used one of the dirty towels and wiped him off of me.

"Do you need me to help you at all?" I asked standing up.

"You have done more than enough." He said and kissed me on the lips. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Yea." Itachi shouted as Kisame came in.

"Need help moving your stuff?" He asked as we nodded at each other.

"In a bit I might." Kisame came over and sat by me.

"How is my godchild?" He asked my tummy.

"Your god child, eh?" I said as he shook his head.

"If he turns out like Itachi, good luck finding anyone to wanna put up with him." Itachi just glared at him as I laughed.

"True, true."

"Now you guys are gonna gang up on me?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Pretty much." I said smiling at him.

"Alright, well come get me when you are ready." And with that Kisame walked out. Itachi came over and sat beside me.

"So tonight we start a new chapter in our life." He said lying back on the bed, and I laid my head on his chest.

"Indeed, and it is a chapter I cannot wait for." I said smiling at him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Mia Mitsirugi." He said kissing me again and laying his hand on my stomach.

"I love you too, Itachi Uchiha." I said laying my head on his chest again.

"You talk to Pein yet?" He shook his head. "I will tomorrow. Don't worry." He said stroking my arm.

"I'm not worried, I know you will." I said kissing him.

He looked down at Mia and smiled to himself. _I will get out of the Akatsuki and protect you and our child at all costs._

**So, what do you all think? Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been so busy with work and getting ready for the Anime Con! Can't wait! Any who, hope you all enjoy and that this chapter wasn't scattered. As always, drop me a review.**


	13. Turn another page

"Should we get going?" He asked standing up.

"I feel like a damn rollie pollie."I said pouting

"At least you're a cute rollie pollie." He said smiling.

"Are you calling me a rollie pollie?" He was taken back.

"N-No, it's just y-you-" I just smiled. _He is so cute when he's flustered._

"Just kidding." I said smiling. "Though, no sex because of that." I said walking out as Itachi just stared at me in disbelief.

"That's not fair." He said whining. I just smiled and kept walking.

"We are ready Kisame."I said as he nodded and looked at Itachi confused.

"Women." He said as Itachi nodded.

Later at the house that night.

"You really did do a lot while I was asleep." I said sitting on the couch, admiring our new home.

It was beautiful. The living room has a black over-stuffed leather couch, a huge flat screen tv, a wood coffee table and a huge over-stuffed chair. The kitchen was fully furnished and had a cute floral pattern. Their bedroom had a kind size bed, with black silk sheets, a white dresser and vanity. There was also a bathroom attached which was purple (at her request).

"How are you feeling?" He asked putting her feet on his lap.

"Tired. I'm only 6 months along and I am exhausted." He smiled and came up to sit by me.

"Just relax. I don't mind taking care of you." He said kissing my forehead.

"Good, because I am gonna be huge and unable to touch my feet in another month or so." He smiled and kissed me.

"You should get some sleep though, it's already three a.m." He said stripping down to his boxers and turning off the light.

"Itachi?" I asked laying on his chest.

"Hm?"

"I love you." I nuzzled closer to him.

"I love you too." He said kissing my forhead. We dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

I awoke about noon the next day, only to find the bed empty. I sat up and smiled, admiring out home. The place we are gonna raise our family, and start a new chapter in our life. I cradled my stomach and stood up walking into the bathroom. _Down fall to pregnancy? Pissing non-stop!_

When I came out, I saw Itachi standing in the doorway, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing, just admiring how beautiful you look." He said walking over to me.

"Right, because raccoon eyes and my hair a mess is attractive." I said laughing as Itachi walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well I think you are beautiful, regardless of what you think." He said kissing my forehead, then trailing kisses down to my neck.

"Itachi." I said whispering his name. "Shower?" He nodded and carried me in there. As soon as the water was on, Itachi had me pushed up against the wall, my legs held apart by his arms as he thrusted himself into me.

"Itachi-" I said out of breath, as he thrusted into me harder.

"Ayame!" He shouted as he thursted as hard as he could in to me. Picking up speed with every thrust. _ I am so close!_

With that they both climaxed and laid their forheads against each other.

"I feel there is something between us." I said out of breath. Causing a chuckle out of him.

"I think you might be right." He said kissing my stomach. I giggled and moved out of his way, grabbing the shampoo.

"If you will excuse me, I need to do what I originally wanted to, before you intereuppted me." I said turning my back to him.

"Oh yea? I interrupted you? Who wanted to take it to the shower?" He said playfully.

"If you weren't hot and irresistible, I wouldn't have." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He smiled and planted a kiss on my neck.

After the shower, we went downstairs. I bent down to get something and felt a slight kick in my stomach. I put my hand over the spot and felt another kick.

"Itachi." I shouted.

"What? Are you ok?" He asked running out to the kitchen.

"Here." I sai grabbing his hand, feeling the baby kick again.

"Did it ju-?" I nodded as Itachi knelt down in front of my stomach, both hands on either side.

"Can you believe it Itachi? We are gonna have a child.." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek and I put my hands over his hands.

"It seems so unreal." He said wiping my tear away with thumb. " But I am glad that you will be the mother, and my future wife." He said kissing my forehead.

"Wif-" before i could finish, he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a box. _My heart skipped a beat as I stared down at the man in front of me. _

"Mia Hotashi, will you marry me?" _upon hearing those words, my heart jumped into my throat. My body became weak and excitement overtook me. Itachi Uchiha, the father of my child, man of my dreams, my future husband, the man I will spend the rest of eternity with._

"Yes!" I said overjoyed. He stood up smiling and placed the ring on my finger. . (link).

"Oh my god Itachi.. It's beautiful." I said holding it out in front of me.

"Just like you." He said bringing his lips to mine.

"I love you Itachi Uchiha." I said kissing him back, as tears ran down my face. "I think he agrees with you too." I said smiling as I felt the baby kick.

"Why don't you go sit down? I'll make us some breakfast." He said pushing me toward the couch.

"But you need to talk to-"

"I know. But I wanna spend the morning with my wife-to-be and child." He said kissing me and placing me on the couch. _How did I end up with such a great man? He is gorgeous, strong, an amazing person, and going to be a great dad and husband. Itachi Uchiha, you really are something else. _I placed my hand on my stomach, smiling at the thought of life growing inside of me. And with each kick it became more and more real.

**Phew. So much has happened in this chapter! But it is nice to see the two finally able to start a life and family. Anyway, please read and review.I am working my hardest to get chapters posted for all my stories. Love you all!**


	14. Meeting

**Alright everyone, I really appreciate your reviews and am glad to see that this is still getting attention. I am sorry it had taken me forever to update, I have been busy moving and trying to find a job, and currently have no internet where I live, so updating is hard. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this update and if it is a while before I update I do apologize, I have not forgotten just am busy. Anyway, please enjoy and review.**

After breakfast Itachi cleaned up the kitchen and got ready to go see Pein. I just stared at him, watching his every move and amazed by how gracefully he moves.

"Do you know i love you, Itachi Uchiha?" I said coming up behind him and putting my hands on his chest.

"I might have a slight idea." He said turning around and kissing me.

"I feel there is something between us." I said laughing a little, as he knelt down and kissed my tummy.

"I think you may be right. But I think it's a good thing." He said standing back up and planting a kiss on my lips before finishing getting ready.

"Will you be home for dinner?" I asked walking out the door.

"Yea. But don't overdo it." He said smiling as I nodded and walked downstairs. Our house was so amazing, it was so big. Much better than what I was used too, and a perfect size for a family. I put my hands on my stomach and closed my eyes, the warm breeze playing on my skin.

"Alright, I am off. See you tonight." He said bringing my lips to his.

"I love you." I said in a whisper.

"I love you too." He said and disappeared. I stared after him and smiled. _Now what to make for dinner?_

*knock knock* _Who is that?_

I walked over cautiously and could feel the presence of Deidra. My breath caught in my chest as I slowly backed away, grabbing the kunai knife. I quickly backed up against the couch, praying for Itachi. The pounding on the door got louder and I cradled my stomach, _of course Itachi had to leave right now. DAMN'T, what the hell do I do? _ The pounding on the door got quicker and harder.

"MIA! Open the door!" He shouted and banged harder on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, panic taking over my body.

"C'mon, I just wanna talk to you." He said getting impatient.

"Fuck you , Deidra! Just go away." I yelled whie silently praying for Itachi.

"Is there a problem?" My ears perked up at the sound of Kisames voice.

"Kisame! Is that you?" I yelled moving close to the door.

"Yea, open the door Mia." I opened the door, and was relieved to see Kisame staning there, with Deiara gone.

"Thank god, you came." I said dropping the kunai knife.

"Are you ok?" He asked eyeing me and my stomach.

"Yes, thank you. I am just shaken is all." I said putting my hands on my stomach.

"Itachi asked me to come check on you, good thing too." He said smiling and sat down on the couch.

"Thank y-"

"He really loves you, you know that?" I just stared at Kisame.

"Yea, I know. And I truly love him, with every fiber of my being. And I know you are upset, Kisame. You have been nothing but happy for me and him, and I know that it's upsetting for Itachi to leave, considering you guys are close. But I promise to make him as happy as I can, and do everything I can for him." I said putting my hand on Kisame's.

"I know Mia." He said smiling.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" I asked standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Nah, I have some stuff to do tonight. But thank you. Do you need help though at all." He said standing up.

"I think I am ok, but thank you." He nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Kisame?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Itachi can leave? And I know he won't be able to ever leave officially. But not be as involved?"

"I don't know, honestly. Typically not, but Itachi can be pretty intimidating." He said chuckling.

"I suppose. I just hope things go ok." I said sighing and making dinner.

-Later that night-

"Hey Kisame." Itachi said walking to a passed out Mia on the couch.

"It's a good thing you had me watch her, she fell asleep making dinner." They both chuckled.

"She must be exhausted." He said stroking her hair.

"Deidra showed up."

"Did he now? What did he want?"

"He didn't say, took off right when I got here. Scared her pretty good though." Kisame said standing by him.

"That bastard better hope he never does that around me, or I will kill him." His eyes flashing with anger.

"How did tonight go?" He asked as Itachi picked up Mia.

"As good as we expected, I am out, unofficially of course, but I won't be involved in a lot of missions unless needed. So I took that." He said casually and covering Mia up.

"Well then, I am gonna take off. You can put dinner away." He said smirking at Itachi and walked out.

Itachi walked downstairs and saw a table full of food. _Women and their cooking. _He just laughed and put the food away. Then took a shower and stood in the bathroom doorway staring at Mia. _She looks so beautiful. How did you end up with someone like her, Itachi? Someone as amazing as her is gonna be your future wife and the mother of your baby. _He just smiled and laid down next to her, laying his hand on top of hers, over her belly and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and saw Itachi gone. _He must have come home last night right? His side of the bed is messy. _I stood up and walked into the bathroom and saw his cloak hanging on the door.

"Itachi?" I yelled walking down the stairs. "Itachi?" I asked again looking around. "Where is-" I saw him outside in the backyard sitting on the porch.

"Hey you." I said walking out and sitting beside him.

"Careful." He said helping me sit down.

"I am as big as a house." I said pouting.

"Yea you are." He said smirking.

"Shut up." I said playfully hitting him.

"Or what?" He asked putting his face in front of mine.

"Or-" I was cut off with his lips pressed to mine. "Itachi." I whispered as he carefully laid me down.

"Mia, I love you so much." He said kissing my forehead as I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"I love you too Itachi." I said wiping his tear away. "Now and forever." I said bringing my lips to his.

"I still can't believe I am going to be a father." He said staring down at my stomach and resting his hand on it.

"Well believe it, because in about 4 months this baby is coming." I said trying to sit up. Itachi just laughed as I struggled. "Mind helping me?" I asked pouting.

"But it's so amusing." He said helping me up.

"Oh yea? Well then you can amuse yourself for the next week." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey now, that's not fair!" He said pouting.

"Yea? Well neither is making fun of your pregnant fiancé. Speaking of, how did it go with Pein?"

"Fine, about as good as I thought. I am out of it for the most part, but if needed I will have to join. But that shouldn't be too often."

"Thank you Itachi, for everything you have done. I mean you changed your whole lifestyle for me and our family." I said looking at him as he just smiled and kissed me.

"Mia, I would do anything for you and our family, and I mean anything." He said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me.

**Aww… So cute. Next chapter will be the appointment and Sasuke just might make an appearance, maybe….. And just think 4 months left before baby Itachi is born? Can't wait!**


	15. Update!

Hey guys, sorry it has taken me almost a year to finish. I have had a lot go on and my obssesions change. So I have been back and forth on a lot. But I am looking to continue/finish this story, as I don't wanna leave them incomplete. I just have to think of some ideas and try to remember where I wanted to take the story, since I have forgotten and am not as obsessed with this story as is. Also, if you have any ideas about where this should go, please PM me .


End file.
